


Café Date

by blookisses2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Discord: Umino Hours, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blookisses2/pseuds/blookisses2
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi meet up for a coffee date on Halloween.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Café Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewel_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewel_h/gifts).



> My gift for Jewel_H for the gift exchange on the Umino Hours Discord. This was fun to do!
> 
> Also on my tumblr here  
> https://ultramarinetwix.tumblr.com/post/633544521186197504/heres-kakashi-and-iruka-meeting-up-for-a-caf%C3%A9


End file.
